Mira And Louie (Story Request)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Request story about the Kit Kats meeing Shadow and Karen's kids, Mira and Louie. It was fun to write this story! (Karen belongs to azshade. Also Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde. ALSO ALSO Mira and Louie belong to both azshade and n-p-wilde. ALLLSOOOO The Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz)


Today was an exciting day for the Kit Kats. Today, they were going to finally meet two children that were the same age as them. However, the uniqueness about these two kids that the kits were going to meet is that their parents happen to be Karen and Shadow's kids. Karen and Shadow, who always are the Kit Kat's babysitters, had dated for a long time. Even so far as the two had just had their wedding years before the Kit Kat's were born. The kits couldn't believe it. Their two babysitters, having to be married to each other and having kids. The fox kits were now thinking when will Katrice Russets and Spazzie Warren marry each other?

The thought of the future was put on hold. There the kits wait at the park with their mom and dad, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde respectively, with the two married adults watching the kits play a bit as they wait. Judy looks over to Nick, who was looking great in his red shirt and tie with dark blue jeans. With Judy wearing her white shirt and purple leggings since the breeze felt cool now that Fall was near.

"Still can't believe it huh?" Judy says to her husband Nick, who looks back at her and nods.

"Yep. I am proud of the couple though." He tells her as he wraps an arm around her. "I just hope the kits and Karen and Shadow's kits get along well."

"Oh they will Nick." Judy comforts her fox as she smiles. "Besides, they are like the same age. It would be nice for them to make new friends."

After a few minutes of waiting, the sound of a car parking got the attention of Judy. It was all thanks to her powerful hearings that she looked to her side to see who it could be. To her delight she saw Shadow and Karen were walking down with short mammals by their sides. It happened to be their kids. Mira and Louie.

Mira and Louie were pretty interesting. Mainly because these two were mixed mammals of a silver fox and an otter. Mira got the traits of her dad mostly, with her color being like her fathers fur, gray with a lighter gray on the tip of her tail, and having almost the same fluffy texture with her like him as well. Louie himself took the traits of his mother since he could swim like an otter and even tends to love the water. His fur was cool too, having it be mostly a light brown with some gray fur on his front and back paws, and on the tip of his tail.

They walked down to the WildeHopps family as the kids went over to the Kit Kats and Karen and Shadow greeted Judy and Nick. Nick smiles and hugs Shadow as Judy did the same for Karen.

"How you guys today?" Judy says as they both stop and Shadow drinks his water bottle with some of the water drips from the bottle getting on his black hoodie.

"We are good." Shadow says. "Me and Karen pretty much are kind of worried though."

"Afraid the kids won't get along?" Nick says as they both were shocked since he was right and nodded. "Yeah, we are the same."

Karen reassures their worries however. "Ehh. I bet they will become quick friends. I mean, the kits and our kids are good as well."

"Yep!" Shadow said as he held his wife close to him and snuggles. "Plus we do want them to have some friends."

"Same with our kits." The red fox and gray bunny said in union. The parents decide to sit down and sit by the bench as they start to talk about certain topics and events happening in today's world.

As the adults were doing adult things, The kids just looked at each other. The Kit Kats weren't judging them though. Their own mother is a rabbit while their dad is a fox. They were kind of surprised that they were almost the same height. They thought that Karen and Shadow's kids would be different to them. But nope. They look like an otter and silver fox, having to have their parents be from a silver fox and otter.

Alicia goes up to them. "Sooo what you guys like to do? You like running?!" The fox kit says who was ready to give chase and going to start her big energy until Amare stops her by holding on to her.

"Uhh...I'm good thanks" Mira says to herself as she nervous chuckles. She wasn't shy, don't get her wrong. She usually stayed quiet a lot. Being cool headed and calm.

Her brother though, was ready to step up to Alicia's level. "OH HECK YEAH!" Alicia smiled widely as Amare still held her.

"Easy Alicia. Let's just get to know them first ok?" The smore kit said as he looked over to the two. "I am Amare, my sister is Alicia."

Next a female kit comes from behind as she wipes the grass and leaves off her dress. "I am Aubrey."

Andre, finishing his snack, comes up and waves at them. "I'm Andre." He says with a mouthful.

The gray furred mammal waves back to the four. "I am Mira. This is my brother Louie." She points at her brother as he nods and waves back to the kits as well.

"So I guess you wanna go play tag then?!" Alicia exclaims with a sly grin coming from Louie. Both Mira and Amare knew those two would start being energetic.

"Try to catch me!" Louie shouts as he runs off with Alicia moving and escaping the grip of Amare as she runs off fast with her legs taking quick big steps to chase after him.

"Oh boy.." Andre says as he and his siblings knew that it would take a while before Alicia would calm down.

Aubrey looks over to Mira. Who had a big huge fluffy tail. More fluffier than Shadow's. Even more fluffy than her fathers. The fox kit smiled warmly at the mammal. Mira looked over and smiled back towards her.

"So. What do you like to do for fun?" Aubrey questioned curiously.

"Oh!" Mira says. "I do love to talk about history and even some art."

Aubrey was stunned but only because she never thought she would find another mammal her age being into history like her. Even Amare had the look of being impressed.

"You do art too?" The smore kit said with Mira answering his question with a 'yes'.

"Oh that's cool!" Andre spoke out with the kit looking at the game of take taking place as Alicia is trying to outrun Louie who seems to be pretty faster than her.

Amare went over to where he was at before. Having to carry a small plastic box over to him and placing it flat on his paws. He opens the box with his thumbs as he reveals the contents inside to be full of some clear paper and tons of colored pencils. Mira gasped and felt her tail wag slightly.

"I never thought you would bring art supplies here!" The kit seemed to be full of joy as she takes a paper and some colored pencils.

"Well I always draw. Keeps me calm and happy." It was true with what Amare said. It did make him happy to draw the sky, his siblings, or even the buildings for that matter. He was pretty happy to have someone who was into art just like him.

With the kids starting to seemingly starting to get along, so did the adults. Nick and Judy were talking about their kits achievements. "Amare got pretty good grades in Art class."

Shadow chuckled softly. "Yeah, I knew he was a pretty good kit when it came to drawing. Mira draws as well."

"Oh yeah." Karen says with a sigh and a smile. "I still remember the time she drew on the walls. With Louie helping her get the paint."

Shadow laughed with his wife with Nick and Judy laughing as well. "Oh I remember when Andre was hungry and decided to eat his blanket." Judy brings up with Nick laugh as well.

"Or when Alicia always kept climbing out of her crib?" Nick says as he snort laughs with Karen and Shadow laughing and taking a breather.

Shadow looks at Hopps and Wilde. "Wow. I can't believe kids can be so.."

"Interestingly fun?" Judy says as the silver fox and otter nod.

"Yeah. I never thought that me and Karen would be having kids." Shadow said with Karen pretty much agreeing with him.

Karen speaks up. "Me too. But yet here we are, married and having kids."

"Marriage is a big deal. But having kits is one of the biggest parts of a relationship." Nick says as he holds on to Judy's paw. "It is like marriage. You only marry and have kids with someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. You gotta treasure it and keep them close if you really love your partner."

"Well." The silver fox looks over to his otter. "I know I was serious with having a relationship with her. Even ready to be married to her. Even willing to make a wish for kids."

"Awwwee. You big softie. That's why I fell for you so much." Karen tells Shadow as they softly kiss and Nick and Judy smile.

As the adults were doing their playtime, the Kit Kats and Mira and Louie all were having a blast. Aubrey relaxes in a trees shade while Andre and Amare talk with Mira. Amare having to draw with her as they were sharing ideas of what to draw next.

As the others were busy doing their usual time, Alicia and Louie took a five minute break to catch up their energy so they could climb a tree next. It was something fun to do for the rascals.

"You know, they should have a pool here or something." Louie states as he looks around at a huge grass filled area with Alicia looking as well.

"Yeah. That would be fun!" Her tail wags softly. "Though I know my brother would be going after my dad."

Louie laughs softly. "Why's that?"

"Well, he is a daddy's boy. He always is by dads side." Alicia tells the mammal as he nods and understood.

"Oh I can relate really. I am pretty much always around my dad as well." Louie says.

"What?" Alicia said shocked like. "You don't seem like the type of mammal to be like that."

"Ehhh I tend to be." The mammal admitted. "But, I do love to mainly swim mostly. Mainly around in our pool."

"Oh cool!" Alicia seemed pretty impressed. Having to now have someone to race and play along with her high energy antics. "Hey you do swim team?"

"Oh my gosh I should do that!" Louie was already wanting to ask his mom and dad if he could sign him up for swimming teams. Even though his schools don't have those. A boy could dream after all.

Mira finishes her drawing. A drawing of the park itself with her paw still moving as she adds in the finishing touches. Amare looks at his and hers and both were the same. But different colors and also in different angles.

"That looks good!" Amare complimented as Mira smiled shy like. She always got complimented of her work by her mom and dad, but few kids had complimented as well. Amare being one of the few.

"Thank you!" Mira felt proud in her artwork. She couldn't wait to show it off to Louie.

Amare smiled at her. "So anyways. You love art and history. What else you like?"

"Hmmm.." Mira rubbed her chin. "Oh! I do know some pretty good jokes."

Andre's ears perked up a little as did Aubrey as she gets up and shakes the grass off her. "You do jokes?" The sleepy kit said with a yawn.

"Yep!" Mira said. "I mainly joke around with my mom and dad."

"I feel you. We all joke around mainly with our dad. He is the wise cracking mammal after all." Amare says as he smiles from always loving his dad's jokes. Even a bit of the smore son ones.

"Ok. So you got a good joke for us?" Aubrey says with Andre stepping in to find out as well.

"Yeah! I am anxious to hear!" The kits all sat down next to each other as Mira coughs and clears her throat.

"Ok...What do you call a magic owl?" Mira says as the starting point of the joke as the fox kits look at each other and shrug shoulders.

"I don't know." Andre says to the mammal.

"HOO-DINI!" Mira yells out as within seconds, she was met with the Kit Kats laughing and having to have loved the joke.

As the group started to howl in laughter, Alicia and Louie walk down to see their siblings snoring and giggling from something. Louie smiled and quickly caught it.

"Looks like someone loves your joke sis." Louie tells Mira as she takes a breath and sighs with a smile.

"Oh they did. Glad you guys loved it!" Mira was complimented on again as the kits took a break and calmed themselves.

"You guys still down to do stuff besides drawing?" Alicia says to her siblings and Mira. They all look at each other but they both pretty much agreed.

"Yeah. I can play tag with you." Aubrey says, having the need to not fall asleep till it was her bed time.

"Just to let you guys know, Aubrey will mostly be asleep or hiding during hide and seek or tag." Alicia says with her sentence being pure honesty.

Aubrey pretty much said it was true. "Yeah. I do that sometimes." With that set and done, the Kit Kats and Mira and Louie start to begin their play of Freeze Tag as they start chasing and getting chased by each other.

The hours pass by. The bright sunny daylight starting to turn to a calming sunset dusk. The adults had their time not only playing with their kids and helping them out but also talking about things. Even mentioning of Karen and Shadow bringing Mira and Louie down to help babysit the Kit Kats as well. Well, mostly to play with them that is.

"Alright kids! It's time to come home!" Judy yells to her Kit Kats to let them know it was time to head back to their place.

They shouted back to let them know they were coming as they look over to Mira and Louie. "Guess we will see you guys next time?" Amare says to Louie as he and Mira nod.

"Yep." Louie tells Amare. "It will be a blast!"

Mira agreed. "Yeah! It was nice playing with you four."

"Aww thanks." Andre eats his crackers after saying that. "Good luck in school you two!" He says with a mouthful.

"Same here with you guys." Louie tells the kits before he and his sister walk over to their parents as the Kit Kats did the same with theirs.

"I take it you guys had fun?" Shadow said as his children shook their heads up and down quickly.

"Oh it was fun!" Mira says to her parents as her big fluffy tail wags excitedly.

"Yeah! Alicia and I kept tagging everyone in mere minutes!" Louie says as well with his tail wagging back and forth also.

Karen giggles at the two. "Glad you guys had a blast."

"Yeeep." Shadow exclaims. "Now we shall go off and sleep!" He shouts with his wife and kids chuckling at his joke. The family walks over to their car and hops in before they get their car started and are heading home.

Mira and Louie really had a great day. Something they would never forget in their minds and hearts.


End file.
